


【evanstan】论Anthony有多想让Sebastian在镜头下脱衣服

by No_Vacancy



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Vacancy/pseuds/No_Vacancy





	【evanstan】论Anthony有多想让Sebastian在镜头下脱衣服

“嘶......你下嘴轻点！”Sebastian懊恼地呻吟出声，接着锤了身上的Chris一拳。“该死，你肯定是故意的！”他敢保证刚刚Chris咬在他侧颈的那一口留下了一个明显的牙印，而他明天还要参加迪士尼的D23展。

Chris揉了揉被打疼的胸口，低下头去蹭Sebastian的颈窝，“如果明天有人问你要联系方式，别给他。”

Sebastian笑了，“那如果是导演或编剧问我呢？”他抬手摸了摸Chris柔软的头毛。“嗯......男的可以，女的不行。”Chris认真地想了想，回答道，语气里带着委屈。

“好，”Sebastian哄小孩般地说，“那Chris宝宝能躺下来睡觉了吗，明天我还要早起呢。”

“Chris宝宝不想睡觉，”Chris用手掰开Sebastian紧紧收拢在一起的双腿，顶开温热的穴口，成功听到了身下人的一声闷哼，“想操你。”

“老天，你是被狗咬了吗？”Anthony一见到他就怪叫起来，“可怜的Sebastian，昨晚溜了一晚上的狗吗？”

Sebastian咬牙切齿地说到，“是被狗咬的，被一只叫做Chris Evans的傻狗咬的。”

Anthony坏笑着打量着他，“啧啧啧，某人过了激烈的一晚上哈？”他拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，“还是节制点好。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“这话你跟Chris说去。”

Anthony伸手去褪Sebastian的衣服，“嘿，大热天的穿这么多干吗，把你的衣服脱下来！”

Sebastian一边应对记者的提问一边紧紧护住胸口，他努力控制自己不在镜头下去打Anthony，“停下，小鸟。”而Anthony听了这句话却更加变本加厉，他开始有意无意地指Sebastian脖子上的那块红印，“瞧啊，一身白！”

这让Sebastian不禁想到了化妆师给自己遮暇时候的调侃，那实在是太尴尬了。“女朋友很热情，对吧？”化妆师朝Sebastian眨眨眼。对，热情得很，只不过性别说错了。他自暴自弃地想到。

当Anthony开始扒他的外套时，Sebastian意识到如果他再不说点什么的话他的黑人朋友可能真的会让他在镜头底下裸奔，于是他开口说到，“注意点老兄，我们可是在迪士尼！”这让他有点小小的懊恼，因为这显得他像个开不起玩笑的正经人，但没办法，他可不敢确定衣服遮挡下的皮肤上会有什么糟糕的痕迹。

完蛋，不知道Chris看到这段采访会怎么样。他承认他有点怂了，毕竟他男朋友很喜欢吃醋。

果然，当他用钥匙开门后，Chris像只巨大粘人的金毛一样扑到Sebastian身上，把他使劲揉进自己怀里。“Anthony怎么能当众脱你的衣服......”男人喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，语气不爽极了。

“你知道，他这人就这样。”Sebastian带着笑意说到，回抱他的男朋友。

Chris边亲吻Sebastian边把他往卧室的方向带，一路上快速地把自己和Sebastian的衣服裤子脱掉，到最后两个人一起躺倒到大床上。Chris撑着手臂，脸朝下看着Sebastian说到，“现在我要我的补偿了。”

“什么补偿？”

Chris用嘴堵住Sebastian的话，手摸向男人敏感的腰窝，引来一声隐忍的呜咽。

“爱的补偿。”

End.


End file.
